


what if i

by catacoons



Series: It takes time [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catacoons/pseuds/catacoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t hard to see, Ryan was an attractive man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what if i

It wasn’t hard to see, Ryan was an attractive man; many people made comments on it, stating how it was pretty obvious that if he hadn’t been a model in this life, he surely was in a past life. The blond would usually just shrug them off with a little laugh, but it was still obvious. He was handsome as _fuck_. Geoff himself knew that, and that’s why it made it hard to ask him to hang out with him. Which is why he didn’t ask him to hang out with him.

 

He was just afraid that he’d let it slip that he thought the other man charming, not just because of his looks but his attitude, knowledge, and overall his personality. The way he could be nerdy and geeky about the silliest things but also extremely serious, as well as funny or just generally happy. He was genuine with all his words and actions, never did anything just to do it. Everything had a meaning, whether or not the meaning was good or mischievous, that was determined by the recipient.

 

Sadly, Geoff lacked the courage, or careless-ness to just outright ask the other man out for lunch, _alone_ , or to hang out sometime somewhere. He himself didn’t believe that he and the blond were close enough friends to just be hanging out, even though he’d known him for quite a while. It wasn’t long before he would find himself lost rambling about the other man to Jack or Gavin if they would go out for drinks. He’d usually catch himself before anything slipped, but still- it would bring some questions up.

 

Questions like, ‘Why’re you always on about Ryan?’, ‘What’s up with you constantly bringing up Ryan?’, ‘Do you like him? You so like him! You _so_ totally have a crush on Rye-bread, Geoffrey, I’m going to tell him!!’ It would be then that the moustached man would try his hardest to steer conversation in another direction, or put his foot down and say he’d fire the person he was talking to (Gavin) if they told. Good for the other person (Gavin), they knew when and when not to spill secrets, and thankfully they wouldn’t speak a word about this one.

 

Luckily, he and Ryan had been spending a bit more time together, and Geoff saw things heading in a good direction. He himself wasn’t even sure if he wanted a “ _real relationship_ ” with the other man, but he wouldn’t mind getting a chance to see how things would play out if they went on a date or would hang out more often. After one hectic day, Geoff saw an opportunity to ask, as everyone else was out for some other work or had already headed home. “Hey, Ryan,” He said, making Ryan look over at him.

 

“What’re your plans for tonight?” He smiled, trying not to seem too interested in what he was doing, but a bit of excitement spilled over and shone in his smile and eyes, leaking slightly into his tone, making it cheerier than usual. “Probably just going to head home and read a book, take a nap. Just relax. You?” Ryan replied smoothly, leveling his gaze on Geoff. A bit of heat rose in his cheeks as he tried to reply just as cooly.

 

“Something probably similar to you.” He nodded to himself slightly, although he titled the gesture more towards the blond as if to be agreeing with his plans for the night, not reassuring himself that ‘ _You’ve got this Geoffrey, you can do this._ ’ With a weak smile, he tried to push down his nervousness as much as possible. “You don’t think that maybe instead of going home to be all alone, you’d want to maybe, uh, go out with me..?”

 

His eyes widened though, as he realized what his word choice could have implied. “I mean, like, not on a date but like just to get something to eat and hang out a bit, um, if you want?” He hadn’t realized his gaze had drifted from the other until he found himself looking up from the floor with a somewhat nervous smile. Ryan fixed him with a calculating look, before shrugging, a small smile on his lips. “Sure, why not?”

 

Geoff sighed internally in relief, closing his eyes for a moment to just relish in the fact that he hadn’t been rejected right off the bat. As the other man went to packing his things again, Geoff too finished putting his things in his bag. Once they were both done and had all they needed, Geoffrey met Ryan at the doors. “Ready to go?” The moustached man questioned, calmed a bit from earlier. “Yea, just one question.. should I just leave my car here and go with you, or do we both drive?”

 

The tattooed man gave a small shrug. “Whatever you wanna do, that’s cool with me.” Ryan nodded, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, tilting his head at the darker haired man. “I’ll just ride with you, then.” Geoff too nodded now, and they headed towards his car. Once both inside, he looked over to the blond. “Where to? Got any ideas or favorite places?” Ryan took a moment to think, then nodded. “Yea, here..” He then proceeded to rattle off directions to a nice Italian restaurant.

  
“Hm, I think I’ve seen that place before, never been though.” Ryan chuckled softly. “You’re missing out then. They’ve got some of the best lasagna I’ve ever had.” That made Geoff laugh, and the blond couldn’t help but laugh along- it was contagious. ‘ _This is nice,_ ’ The darker haired man thought, ‘ _this is good. This means progress, and progress is also good. I’ve got good feelings about this. God, is there some other word I can use than “good”? I’ve got_ great _feelings about tonight, there._ ’


	2. wanna kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wipe that smirk off your face right now or I’ll-”  
> “You’ll what?” Ryan intervened with a grin, and Geoff huffed, thinking, ‘That damned smirk is going to be the end of me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will there be a resolution? will geoff and ryan finally kiss (or something)???

They arrived at the restaurant shortly, a quaint little place not too far into town, but not too far out of it either. During the car ride there, a bit of just-slightly-awkward small talk happened, as tends to happen on most car rides. It wasn’t long after they’d entered the restaurant that they were seated and had already ordered their food and drinks.

 

Geoff himself had decided on the lasagna, following the lead of Ryan’s words from earlier. The blond ordered spaghetti bolognese, both of them getting a fruity-lemonade to drink- no alcohol. “So...” Ryan murmured quietly, Geoff’s eyes rising from where they had been looking at the table. “Why’d you up and ask me if I wanted to go out tonight? You into me Ramsey?”

 

At that moment the moustached man blanched, and fought against his racing thoughts to pick out a response. “i-I-” Ryan was faster, though. “I didn’t mean.. I was joking…” He glanced away, chewing the inside of his lip for a moment. “Sorry.” Geoff shook his head, moving to look at Ryan. “Nah, I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t really think this through before asking..” He mumbled, and the blond rose an eyebrow. “You’ve been thinking about this before?” He again prodded, but quickly removed the smirk on his face with the glare Geoff leveled on him. “ _Excuse me_ for being awfully distracted by this _extremely_ good looking guy I work with, sue me for having a crush-”

 

“You have a crush on me?” Ryan jabbed again, but Geoff thought for a moment there was a bit of an excited spark in his eye. He didn’t let it go, though, shoulders tensing slightly as he went to reply- suddenly their food and drinks were being placed down and before the tattooed man could say a ‘thank-you’, the waiter was gone as soon as they’d came. It was because of this sudden interruption that the topic was dropped and a slightly-awkward silence fell over the two. Ryan still sat smug, though, and the faintly embarrassed side of Geoff wouldn’t let it be that way. “You wipe that smirk off your face right now or I’ll-”

 

“You’ll what?” Ryan intervened with a grin, and Geoff huffed, thinking, ‘ _That damned smirk is going to be the end of me._ ’  “Hey, okay, I’m sorry..” The blond said, looking a bit apologetic. “I just..” He paused, running a hand through his hair, thinking for a moment. “I guess I’m just trying to joke and get you flustered because I..” He again stopped, but seemed more like he was stuck on his words than trying to think of them. His cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. “I like seeing you that way..?” His voice rose at the end, as if it was in question, and a weak smile was on his lips. Geoff smiled more freely, then, and leaned back in his chair. “So.. you’re just acting like a dick to try and shove it back in my face?”

 

With a small laugh, the man across from him nodded, shrugging a bit. “That’s one way to put it, I guess.” Geoff continued to smile, and they both looked back to their food before eating, a slightly more comfortable silence surrounding them. When they were both done, Geoff leaned back a bit, hand fishing in his pocket for his wallet, but before his fingers could find it Ryan was already taking the check from the waiter, his own wallet resting on the table. “What are you doing, Ryan? I asked you out to dinner, didn’t I?” Geoff frowned slightly, an edge of whininess in his voice.

 

“Geoff,” He said, a small smile on his lips. “there will be plenty of other dates you can pay for, alright?” The blond went back to the checkbook, while Geoff looked on a bit dumbfounded. Once Ryan had returned the check, though, and gotten his card back, he looked up to see the darker haired man staring at him with eyes lit up at the prospect of more than this one dinner. It was then that Ryan gave a small chuckle, smiling.

 

Once finished, they went back to Geoff’s car and sat for a moment, sitting quietly. “We going to head back to the studio so I can get my car, or..?” Ryan asked softly, a bit of a joking tone to it, though. Geoff nodded, seeming to snap out of a haze, turned on the car and pulled out onto the fairly-empty streets- it was only 8 PM. Before long they were back at the studio, the ride having been pretty silent. “Thanks for dinner, Geoff..” Ryan said, a slightly nervous undertone to his voice, a little smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. “Sure thing, it’s not a problem.” He replied cooly.

 

They were both looking at each other, and Ryan seemed to be looking not just at him, but at _him_ , and suddenly he was saying- “Can I kiss you..? You kiss me? Just..-” He seemed to be thinking of a way to say it differently, words tumbling out too fast for him to think. “Can we kiss?” Geoff blinked, the small smile disappearing to a slightly curved-down line, eyes widening a bit. Barely a moment later, Ryan was apologizing and exiting the car, Geoff’s voice having been stuck in his throat.

 

He watched the other man get into his own car and drive away, before hanging his head slightly. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, then put the car into drive and pulled back onto the street, driving home silently. ‘ _What were you doing, Geoff?_ ’ He asked himself as he drove down the quiet road. ‘ _Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you stop him..?_ ’ He really knew why, though. He didn’t expect it- he was surprised. He didn’t really want to kiss Ryan- he didn’t want this to seem like a one-and-done type of thing. He didn’t want things to go too far.

 

With a sigh, he realized he was already home, and turned off the car, stepping out into a slightly-colder night than when he’d left the restaurant. He hurried to the door, but even when he was inside it felt cold- empty. He again sighed at how cliché it all felt, but what could he do? He did want Ryan there, he did want to kiss him- he did want something. Now there might not be anything.

 

With a heavy heart he made his way to his bedroom, stripped from his clothes and put on his pajamas, slipping under the covers for a restless sleep. His dreams were plagued with thoughts of the blond haired man, and when he woke up he felt lonelier than ever before.

 


	3. tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up was something Geoff absolutely did not want to do.  
> -  
> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (jesus christ im so sorry this is probably kinda bad but i have had this sitting in my google drive for over a year now and i just feel so bad every time i come on here to read knowing i didn't finish this, so..... here's a probably really shitty end to something i started a looooong time ago)  
> ((also this isn't really edited from when i wrote it so uh yea.... whatever is here i have no clue, and im sorry if it's bad))

Waking up was something Geoff _absolutely_ did not want to do. All he wanted to do was sleep. If not Michael, then someone else could run the crew for a day, right? Playing video games and running cameras can’t be any harder than it was the day before, they could handle themselves. Sadly, no one else had the master-plans like Geoff did, so reluctantly he pulled back his covers and began to get ready.

A shower, change of clothes, and some coffee later, Geoff was on his way to work. Once he arrived, before heading into the Achievement Hunter office, he went to the kitchen to scrounge for some food to eat. On the way there he saw Ryan standing in the hall, talking to someone, and he was glad the man’s back was to him. What he’d do if the other man had seen him-

“Hey Geoff,” Jack greets with a smile as he enters the kitchen as well. “Hi Jack.” He responds, a sigh drifting in at the end of his words. “What’s up?” He asks, coming over by his boss. “Nothing, just,” He bites his lip for a moment, staring into his coffee mug, before turning towards the red-headed man. “Had a bad night, didn’t sleep too well.” The bearded texan nods, smiling sympathetically and giving him a little pat on the back.

“Hopefully the lads and their crazy antics will be able to get some energy into you, hm?” Geoff nods, giving a small huff of a laugh before moving to grab a paper plate and a doughnut to bring back to his desk. “Yea, see you, Jack.” He nods, leaving the kitchen before the other can reply. He makes his way towards the podcast set, meandering his way through the building and sipping at his coffee, taking bites of his doughnut sometimes. Really, he was just stalling the inevitable and probably-really-super-duper-awkward meet with Ryan when he got back, but what else was he to do? Go in there and pretend like everything was fine?

No, that’s exactly what he’d do. Obviously, Ryan didn’t care, most likely wanted to forget about it. That’s what he should do, just put it behind him. He wars torn, though. He liked Ryan. Quite an awful lot. Last night only pushed his feelings more, and now he didn’t know what to do. ‘ _Let’s just let it go,_ ’ He thought. ‘ _Move on, put the past behind us, act like nothing happened- because really? Nothing happened. Face it Ramsey, he doesn’t like you like that._ ’

With a final sigh, he tosses his plate, fills up his coffee again and heads back to the office. Things are already swinging when he arrives, mic being set up, cameras out for behind-the-scenes or for a live-action something-or-other, computers and game systems booted up. “Hey Geoff.” Ray calls from his desk, and all eyes are on him. “Morning.” He replies, sitting down at his desk, pointedly avoiding Ryan’s stare.

“What’s the plan for today?” Someone asks, Geoff’s too busy trying to get his own things set up, Jack answers. “We’ve got GO!, Versus, a Let’s Play, and some GTA. We’ve also got a few things to do, and a Play Pals for Gav and Michael.” He says, glancing at a slip of paper resting on his desk. Everyone nods and seems to get back to their own things. “Let’s get this GO! and Versus out of the way first, yea?” Geoff turns around in his chair, looking about the room.

Everyone nods, makes a noise, agrees, and soon everyone’s poised at their desks, Geoff holding his ringmaster-esque mic, making his way around the room as he introduces GO!, quickly rambling off some random number that he’s _sure_ is the right one (it absolutely is not), and shouts some task for them to complete in ‘x’ number of games. Shouts, noises, people scrambling around, chairs being pushed frantically follow shortly after.

Someone calls it good and they’re on to the next thing, and the next. There’s little time that’s not spent recording or editing for free time, or random chatting. Geoff is both happy and sad about that, for some reason. Around 1, they call it quits for lunch, and everyone leaves to go out and get their various meals for the day. Geoff himself sits back for a little while, wanting to just make sure this last 5 minutes of this video saves successfully before he leaves.

“Geoff?” Jack calls from the doorway. “You going to get some food?” Glancing over, he flashes a smile. “Yea, I’m just staying back for a minute.” The bearded man nods and head off, Geoff not even noticing Ryan still sitting at his desk, headphones planted firmly over his ears. Once the video is done saving the moustached man stands and stretches, back popping a bit. Just then, the blond was removing his headphones and jumps a bit, startled by the noise. “Geoff?” He asks, seeming confused. “Yea, Ryan?” He asks, smiling lightly.

“Where is everyone?” He looks around the room, all the empty chairs, monitors off or in sleep mode. “Out getting lunch. You not hear?” He chuckles a bit, the larger man huffing, cheeks slightly pink. “Hey,” Geoff starts before Ryan can make a comment or something. “You just wanna go get lunch?” “With you?” He responds, and Geoff tries his hardest to keep himself from looking crestfallen at the quick, sharp-sounding response. “Well, I mean, you don’t have to go with me, I was just.. suggesting we both go and get something to eat.. not necessarily together, but-”

“Why so defensive, Geoff?” Ryan asks, a tiny smirk on his face. “What?” The tattooed man responds, befuddled. “Why’d you start backtracking your words right away?” Running a hand through his hair, he sighs. “Ok, Ryan, look,” He sits down, steepling his fingers, elbows on the arms of the chair. “I’m sorry about last night, alright? I didn’t mean to act like I did, and I’m really sorry if I did something wrong, but I just want to apologize now in hopes that our work and friend relationships won’t be damaged too much by last night’s events.”

Looking over to the blond from where his eyes had drifted to the wall, he finds him smirking and trying to stifle what seems to be a laugh. “What?” He asks, voice tight. “You’re sorry?” Ryan asks, “ _You’re_ sorry? I’m the one who should be apologizing!” Geoff gives a confused look and the other gives a sigh of slight exasperation. “I’ve been walking on eggshells this whole morning praying I won’t be fired..!” “Fired?” Geoff repeats, eyebrows drawn together. “Yea, fired. What I asked last night was inappropriate, and I’m sorry. That shit’s sexual-harassment worthy, and I feel really bad about it.. Forgive me, and please don’t fire me..?” Ryan asks, puppy-dog-esque eyes in use.

Geoff blinks, silent for a moment before breaking into a loud laugh. Startled by the noise, Ryan too begins to chuckle before they’re both laughing loudly. “My god, Ryan, I was just so startled by the sudden opportunity being offered, something I thought’d never happen, and before I could respond you’d gone and left..” He sighed, wiping a tear away from his eye. They were both quiet for a moment, not realizing they’d moved their chairs closer. Slowly, their faces began to drift towards one another, both closed their eyes and-

“Hey Gavin I have an idea abou-” Burnie walks in, stopping and looking to Geoff and Ryan, now a few feet apart, faces pinkish. “What’s up? You guys having a breath-holding contest? And where’s Gavin? I have an idea for something I wanna share with him..” He steps further into the room, glancing around for the brit. “He’s out at lunch,” Ryan says smoothly, voice calmer than he’s feeling. Geoff’s voice would’ve cracked at least twice, and been much higher than normal. “Oh.” Was all Burnie gave for a reply, before he was out the door.

“Well,” Geoff said, rubbing his hands together, before standing up quickly. “Well, like I said earlier,” His voice was rushed as he began moving towards the door. “I’m off to lunch, see you-” He felt his arm being grabbed and pulling him back, preventing his hasty exit. “Can’t you wait up for me?” Ryan asks with a grin, and before long they’re both out the door, jumping into Ryan’s car and going off to eat at some diner not too far from the studio.

-Later that day-

Again, Geoff and Ryan were sitting in a car. And again, they were both silent- this time for different reasons. Glancing over at Ryan, Geoff took a moment just to observe him, his handsome blond hair, his stubbly jaw, those beautiful, icy blue eyes, those _alluring_ lips, always smirking at him-

A  light pink dusted the moustached man’s cheeks as he huffed indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest. “Don’t tell me that you weren’t looking too, mister.” He glared over at the blond, and then they were both blushing. An apology seemed to be on both of their tongues, but they bit them back, again sitting in silence. It seemed to stretch on forever, when Geoff turned slightly in his seat, arms on the rests again. “Hey, Ryan..?”

The Georgian looked over and rose an eyebrow. “Yes, Geoff?” The tattooed man bit his lip, seeming to be stalling for a moment, before letting out a short sigh. A quick rush of muttered words passed his lips, cheeks turning redder. “Come again? I didn’t quite hear you..” Ryan said, innocently enough, except for his smug tone of voice.

With an exasperated huff, Geoff turned towards Ryan and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him closer for a kiss. Startled, the blond made a small noise of surprise, but soon reached out and wrapped his arms around the tattooed man’s neck. Closing his eyes, Geoff tilted his head a bit, moving his lips against the other’s. Breaking apart with a small noise, they both look into one another’s eyes, trying to read the situation. Seeing as they both wanted this, maybe even _needed_ this, Geoff moved quickly to put the car into gear and pull out to the street.

“Eager, are we?” Quipped the Georgian’s smug voice, and the Alabaman had to stop himself from shoving the other into the passenger window as to not distract himself from driving. “Maybe I just want to go home? Not have a chance for our coworkers to find us and then blab about it to the whole internet?” Ryan went quiet then, understanding and being a bit glad for the other’s slight paranoia. “That’s cute,” He said quietly. “What is?” The tattooed man asked, glancing at him as he stopped at a red light.

“You.” Ryan grinned, and Geoff huffed resentfully. It was quiet after that, both of them just thinking to themselves. ‘ _What if this isn’t.. What if this doesn’t become a thing? Just a one-and-done sort of situation..? But.. Ryan doesn’t seem like that, he seems like someone who would at least let it play out for a while.. But what if that only makes it worse? Makes the parting more painful? Oh god what if he doesn’t even actually like me and he’s just trying to get something? What if-_ ’

He was cut off by a small noise from the passenger side and a garage door very close to the front bumper of his car. “Oh.” The word passed Geoff’s lips more like a breath than a word. “Yea, could you try and, um, oh I don’t know- try and not kill me, please?” Rolling his eyes, Geoff unlocked the doors and stepped out, waiting for Ryan before walking to the front door, opening it. “So, uh,” He began, cheeks a light tint of pink. “I know it’s not much, but it’s mine, so... make yourself at home.” He finished with a small nod.

Ryan shut the door behind himself as Geoff went off to start on dinner, moving to settle on the couch. “If you want,” The Alabaman’s voice drifted from the kitchen. “We could just eat in the living room watching T.V. or a movie..?” Ryan confirmed that sounded like a fine idea, and relaxed into the sofa, closing his eyes. Now that he had a moment to himself, Geoff took a second to think of what a good but simple dish was, and decided on making baked chicken and roasted red potatoes. It wasn’t your normal _red_ -meat and potatoes dish, but he could make some _mean_ chicken.

Preheating the oven and getting all his ingredients, he went through the motions of preparing the chicken and potatoes to be cooked. Once he had them all cooking with about 10-15 minutes free, he took a moment to wash his hands and step out to the living room. Seeing Ryan, laying quietly on the couch- wait. Was he sleeping? Stifling his laugh, he thought for a moment before grinning widely. Slipping his phone from his pocket, he swiped up and focused the camera on the resting figure on his couch. Taking a few pictures, he locked it and put it away, smiling and settled down next to him.

“Dinner ready..?” A sleepy voice murmured. “Almost.” Geoff replied as eyes blinked open and looked to him. Giving the blond a small peck on the cheek, he stood up and stretched, making his way back to the kitchen to check the timer. “So, I don’t know about you,” Geoff called from the kitchen again. “But I was thinking about maybe having a beer with dinner?” Poking his head around the corner, one in hand now, he rose an eyebrow at Ryan. “You want one?”

“You suggesting we get drunk, Ramsey?” Appalled that Ryan would think that, he gasped a bit over-dramatically. “Oh but of course..!” He replied in mock-enthusiasm. “Nah, I was just thinking it’d be something nice to just calm down a bit- one beer never hurt anyone, right? Besides, I only have 2 left, so..” Giving a shrug, he rose an eyebrow at the Georgian again.

“Sure, why not?” Two beers were then placed on the coffee table with a small clink, and before long they were both eating quietly on the couch, a bit of space between them, but much less than would be if there was more company. ‘ _This is nice,_ ’ Geoff thinks, and suddenly Ryan is voicing his thoughts. “This is nice,” He says, “The dinner and your house,” He turns to Geoff. “And you.” The darker haired man blushes a bit, elbowing him lightly. “What’s up with you?” He asks, and Ryan raises an eyebrow now. “What do you mean?”

“The little quips about me, and all. The ‘and you’ things you keep tacking onto ends of complementing sentences. Like, ‘Oh, this is nice. Your house is nice, and you are too’, or, ‘That’s cute, and so are you’ and whatever. It’s not like you need to impress me anymore- you’ve already won me over.” Geoff finishes with a bit of a huff, looking at the blond. “Oh?” He asks, and the tattooed man is confused. “‘Oh’ what? That’s all you have to say? ‘Oh’?”

“I’m saying ‘oh’ to your ‘I’ve already won you over’.” Geoff flushed a bit, crossing his arms. “What about it? Saying that you don’t need to keep trying for my hand if it’s already yours? No offense, but if we’re not really actually anything and you keep saying stuff like that it might go to my head. I’m not against compliments, but you make it seem like I’m fishing for them. And I don’t want to turn into someone who _does_ fish for compliments..”

He ended with a shrug, then turned back to finish the last bit of his dinner. “Who said you were fishing for anything? Maybe I just like complimenting you?” Ryan asked, trying to seem smug but coming off a bit nervous at the end. Rolling his eyes a little, Geoff nudged the other, but was smiling softly. “Hey, I didn’t mean to tell you to stop, or try to make you sad.. Just, a bit lighter on the constant flatteries?” He smiled a bit, and the other nodded, both sitting again quietly.

Once dinner was finished, Geoff suggested a movie. “DVD or on T.V.?” He asked, standing up to grab the remote. “Doesn’t matter to me.” Ryan responded, grabbing the plates and moving them to the kitchen. “You’re not doing those- are you?” Geoff called, glancing behind him. “No, just bringing them to the sink if that’s alright?” “Yea, just didn’t want you doing my work.” Once the T.V. was on, they began to scroll through all the different channels that would be showing movies. “What do you feel like?”

“Doesn’t matter.” “You say that a lot.” Ryan rose an eyebrow, walking back to the living room. “What do you mean?” “You say stuff doesn’t matter. ‘Where do you want to go?’ ‘Doesn’t matter’. What are you thinking of for lunch? ‘Doesn’t matter’. What do you want to watch? ‘Doesn’t matter’.” Giving a soft sigh, Ryan settled on the couch. “What if I say it because it actually doesn’t matter to me? That what anyone else wants is perfectly fine with me? Really, Geoff. I don’t mind whatever we watch- if you want to watch it then that’s good enough for me.”

Rolling his eyes a bit, but touched by his act of ‘whatever you want to do, I want to do, too’. Settling beside the other man, close that their knees knocked together, but not pressed right beside him, he decided on The Avengers, since it hadn’t started quite yet (only 10 minutes of the movie before it), and it was a bit up both their alleys. Besides, it was a pretty classic action movie for these days. It had the action, the drama, the suspense, and some romance too.

“Who’s your favorite character?” Ryan asks as a commercial for some fast food place plays on the screen. “Hm?” Geoff hums, looking over. “Of the Avengers, who’s your favorite?” Thinking for a moment, he ponders his options. Bruce is smart, obviously, but can be kind of crazy when he turns. Natasha would be walking a thin line between being a bit of a dick, or seeming like a dick by trying to prove she’s actually a cool character, aside from her looks. Thor was kind of a given for everyone, because he was good looking, but also really interesting (and a God? So…). Steve was the second favorite to Thor, probably, because his name is Captain _America_.

“I’d probably have to go with Iron Man.” Geoff concludes. “Why?” Ryan asks in question. “Because he likes drinking, he’s rich, has a really cool house- also J.A.R.V.I.S.” Ryan laughs a bit, trying to nonchalantly wiggle a bit closer. “I think I’d pick Hawkeye.” The blond says quietly. “Why Hawkeye?” Ryan, too, took a moment to think over his answer. Given that it took more than a few seconds to think, Geoff knew he’d be in for a bit of an earful- not that he minded. He could listen to Ryan talk about computer things he didn’t understand for days.

“He’s a pretty quiet guy, a bit mysterious if you think about it. You don’t know much about him.. He’s really good with his weapon- he doesn’t even have to look to know where to shoot. Isn’t that cool? ‘Ooh, I have a fancy suit, a cool shield, a really powerful hammer’. That’s nice and all- but can you use those things without even trying? I don’t think so. He also- Geoff? Are you listening?”

Freezing slightly, Geoff flushes a bit, and Ryan laughed. “What?” Geoff cried, crossing his arms. “How much of that did you even hear?” “Til’ about the mocking the other Avengers, then I just kinda..” Geoff let the sentence end, not wanting to finish it. “Kinda what?” Ryan pushed. “Stopped listening.” The darker haired man said quickly. “That’s not what you were going to say.” Ryan prodded again, wanting to hear Geoff’s _actual_ reason. The tattooed man mumbled quietly, then turned a bit, cheeks slightly redder. “What was that?”

“I just stopped listening..” He said, about to be cut off by Ryan before continuing. “Got distracted by you.” Raising an eyebrow, it was Ryan’s turn to flush a bit. His mouth made an ‘O’ shape, but no sound came out. Eyes lidding a bit, Ryan nudged himself closer to the other. “What about me was distracting?” He asked, voice unintentionally lower. “Uh,” Geoff’s cheeks only darkened, and he sat for a second trying to think up an answer- a rebuttal worthy of making the other man embarrassed for once.

Pushing away his previous stutter, he tried to mimic the other’s expression, dropping his voice as well. “Your sweet, deep voice, your pretty face, your wavy hair- those piercing eyes.. You kept moving those sweet, pink lips- what else was I supposed to do?” Ryan’s cheeks flushed a bit more, and _he_ seemed lost for his words. As they had talked, they has slowly moved closer, facing each other. To prove his point, the tattooed man glanced down at those lips, parted slightly. Flicking his eyes back up to the blond’s, he grinned.

Before Geoff could make some remark, Ryan grabbed him, pulling him closer to him, as well as bringing their mouths that much closer together. With a little half-sigh, Geoff’s eyes lidded and he wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck, not even caring about the movie starting on the screen in front of them.


End file.
